


My Liege

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M, No Beta, Orgasm Denial, Quincy!Shinji, Smut, Soul King!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: Those who disobey the king must be punished.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	My Liege

Ichigo's been around for longer than he can remember. And while he's not the first king, he was created before the Seireitei, and before his younger sisters, but that's about all he knows. He remembers lush forests where there was now stone and watched as a frail new species grew unmatched. Watched as new dimensions were created to house their strangely powerful souls once they passed. Those that inhabited the soul plane, or Soul Society as it would one day be called, eventually created a hierarchy based upon the strength of their souls. A hierarchy that inevitably failed, allowing weak corrupted souls to rule.

So he had stepped out onto the strange place, to correct their paths and to show them there was someone higher. All it took was the sight of him, in his true form, to remind them of just how insignificant they were. While his _human_ form was unique, with autumn hair and bronze skin and amber eyes that glowed with power, his _true_ form was terrifying.

Well, to humans that is.

Thin golden slits sat against black scleras, framed by long black and white hair, upon his back were four black wings that shifted into a rich crimson at the edges, a single eye lay on the end of each primary feather. Instead of fingers he had claws and his teeth were that of a demon, a cyan snake's tongue hidden behind his fangs. A crown of gold and black fire rested above his head, just above his horns, and a long prehensile tail curled around his cloven feet. His face was adorned with what looked to be makeup, smokey dark red flecked with gold surrounded his eyes and glowing blue lines decorated his pitch black skin.

He remembers how those souls, he thinks they were called Central 46, scattered like ants. The few that stayed fell to their knees and begged for mercy, to be a part of his new government. It had been quite amusing. He killed them all anyway, as if he'd let those tempted by material items control the afterlife. He scoffed, he wasn't that foolish.

A whimper brought him back to the present, his golden eyes landing on the squirming body of his pet.

Hirako Shinji, the Inversed, Aizen's favorite Sternritter. He still remembers when that idiot tried to dethrone him, only for him and his precious army to be wiped out within the hour. The brunette immediately tried to compromise with him, tried to act like he was in control of the situation, only for Ichigo to wipe the smirk off his face by demanding his strongest warrior in response.

He hadn't been expecting much at first when Aizen handed the blonde over. He was lanky and pale, with a weird smile and strange accent. That quickly changed as time went by. With his quick wit and fast reflexes, he became Ichigo's favorite to spar with, among other things. Which was probably why he had gotten so cocky.

In the blonde's defense, Ichigo had been spoiling his pet and letting him get away with things not even his sisters got away with. It had only been a matter of time before he acted up. But that didn't mean Ichigo was going to stay his hand, this punishment had been a long time coming.

Similar to a kitten, he'd always curl up against Ichigo whenever he could and would complain when he couldn't. He didn't know if it was due to the blonde's lower than average body temperature or if he was just touch-starved. Either way, it meant that he often had to work around a lap full of quincy. Which, depending on the type of work, could either be a frustrating obstacle or a welcomed distraction. Today it had just been downright irritating, and it didn't help that the blonde had merely rolled his eyes when told to leave. So Ichigo decided that he needed to remind him who was in charge. And he knew just the way to do it.

Currently the blonde had five straps of cloth on his body, two on his face, covering his eyes and gagging his mouth, one tying his arms behind him, one around his throat, and the last around his cock. Placing his head against the blonde's stomach, Ichigo could hear the faint buzzing of the vibrator pressed against the other male's prostate. Smiling, he flipped the other onto their stomach and rested his hands against bruised hips.

Leaning over the blonde, he carefully removed his gag, drinking in the pitiful gasp and moans. He had been tied up like that for nearly an hour. He nipped Hirako's collar before purring into his ear.

" **Have you learned your lesson? Do you know who you belong to?** "

"Y-yes."

" **Tell me then** **_._ ** " He squeezed the smaller male's hips, " **Tell me who you belong to.** "

"Y-YOU, _ah!_ I belong ta, _ngh!-_ , ya!"

" **_Good._ **" He ground against the other's ass, pressing the vibrator deeper.

"A-AAH! P-please, my liege- _AH! Please_ , I need...I need…" He was cut off by a sob. Humming, Ichigo pressed his chest against the blonde's back.

" **What do you need? Tell me pet, what is it you want?** "

" _TO CUM! Mph! Fuck!_ Please...I-I can't, _M-Master please!"_

" **Since you asked so nicely.** " Removing the cloth from Shinji's eyes, throat, and wrists, he flipped the smaller male onto his back before snapping his fingers.

Hands began to sprout from around the bed, replacing the cloth that had been on Hirako's wrist and mouth and coiling around his body, pinning the blonde down as Ichigo prodded his stuffed hole. Smirking as the blonde tried to buck against his restraints he started to lap at his inner thighs, just barely brushing his fingers against the sensitive flesh that lay between the blonde's sack and entrance before pulling the device out with a lewd sucking noise and replacing it with one of his shadows. The way Shinji tenses at the intrusion makes Ichigo purr, so he adds another, stretching him even further as he takes the blonde's length into his mouth. He curls his tongue and slides up and down in rhythm with the tentacles, occasionally changing their shape and size.

He repeats the action for a solid five minutes before releasing the quincy's cock with a wet pop. A flick of Ichigo's wrist saw the hands covering Hirako's mouth disappear and instantly the air was filled with gasps and mewls.

" **Tell me, who do you belong to?** "

" _Mnn!_ Y-ya.." He dug his claws into pale flesh.

" **Say my name.** "

" _Ah!_ ICHIGO! _I-it's_ _Ichigo! Please..._ "

" **Spell it.** "

" _E-eh_ , I, _fuck_ , C, H, _oh God-!_ I, G- _ngh please!_ O!" Ichigo grinned and wiped the tears off his cheek, gently cupping his jaw. He purred when the blonde pressed into it.

" **Now, what is your name and rank?** "

" _Mhhrg! F-fuck,_ Shinji Hirako. Previous Sternritter and _a-AH!_ Current pet of _oh fuck!_ The Soul King."

" **Good. Count backwards from** **10\. If you mess up you'll have to start over."**

Smirking as the blonde struggled to count, he brushed a finger against the cloth still around the other's cock, causing him to cry out and restart the countdown. He grinned when the smaller male finally finished successfully, letting out an approving purr, before leaning over blonde and whispering in his ear, claws carefully slicing the fabric open.

" **_Cum._ **"

And he did. Throwing his head back in a noiseless cry as his body arched and strained against his restraints before melting back into the cushions with a moan, Ichigo gently stroking his hair. A snap of the redhead's fingers saw the mess cleaned and the hands gone, leaving only Ichigo and his pet. Pressing a kiss against the blonde's head, he pulled Shinji on top of him and let out a pleased hum when the blonde nuzzled into him.

" **There we go. Isn't that better? See what happens when you behave?** "

"Y-yes my King." The blonde stutters, still breathless from his recent orgasm, "I'm sorry, I won't disobey ya again." Ichigo nuzzles into golden locks, his fingers messaging Hirako's back as he purrs.

" **Good. What a wonderful pet you are.** " He drinks in the small whine Shinji lets out at the praise before pulling the blankets over them. " **Come pet, I think it's time you got some rest.** "

Threading his fingers through Shinji's hair, Ichigo watched as umber eyes slowly slid shut, the blonde letting out a soft sigh. He can't help but smile when the quincy curls up on his chest, cuddling as close to the deity as possible. Despite his strange behavior and sometimes off-putting smile, the blonde was actually quite adorable when he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly open, letting out small puffs of air as he slept, and his golden hair was a mess. Deciding to take his pet's example, Ichigo unfurled his wings and wrapped them around Shinji, earning him a groan from the smaller male, before letting his own eyes close.


End file.
